


Don't cry Monster

by BlueFox1319



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mentions of PJ Liguori - Freeform, Mentions of Violence against Santa, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFox1319/pseuds/BlueFox1319
Summary: Phil has loved Christmas ever since he was a kid.His favorite thing about Christmas is Santa, not for the gifts, he likes those, though he prefers giving them, but because of the magic, to Phil there is nothing more magical than being kind to others and that is exactly what Santa is, the human embodiment of kindness. Only little did he know that was about to change.





	Don't cry Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-hi! Welcome to my first... Well, first posted fic.  
> A few things about this.  
> 1\. I needed a villain, that's all. I'm sure Shane Dawson is actually very nice.  
> 2\. I write for an audience of one (That's me), so there might be some 'tenses' problems.  
> 3\. If you see typos or any tags I missed, Please don't hesitate to tell me.  
> 4\. I don't really know if I did the tags right as this is my first time posting a fic and I have to figure all this out on my own.   
> 5\. This was originally posted on my Tumblr where I am a lot more active with my writing, if you liked this (Though I have no idea how, I think I'm crap with my stories, lol.) You might like to check out my other stuff on Instagram & Tumblr, here's the links, https://www.instagram.com/blue.fox.girl/ * https://bluefoxgirl1319.tumblr.com/  
> Alright, no more spons. Enjoy my story and have a lovely day/night!!!

Phil has loved Christmas ever since he was a kid. Everything thing about it from the festive decorations in the shops, his favorite coffee drink and singing songs to putting baubles on the tree, helping his mum bake and seeing all different kinds of light displays, but his favorite thing about Christmas is Santa, not for the gifts, he likes those, though he prefers giving them, but because of the magic, to Phil there is nothing more magical than being kind to others and that is exactly what Santa is, the human embodiment of kindness. Only little did he know that was about to change.

“You can't go on holiday! Christmas is in two weeks and we've spent every one together since we were little. Can't PJ take you the day after?” He asked, pulling his book bag out and closing his locker.

“Phil, you know he can't. He goes back to University then so he doesn't fall behind on his course work. I promise we can have our very own Christmas when I get back. Just the two of us. Please?” Carrie made a point of flattening her cat ears down and sticking her bottom lip out.

“Ooh, horrible girl, okay you-"

Carrie squealed, jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck before he could finish his sentence. “You're the best friend I could ever ask for!” 

“And yet you're leaving me alone,” He paused, “On Christmas no less.” He pretended to cry. 

Carrie raised one brow at him. 

He chuckled, “I had to. It's what you get for doing your sad kitten ears. You know it won't be the same without you.” 

She took a deep breath and out, “I know, but you'll be alright won't you?”

“I guess. Who will stay up with me to try catch Santa though?” 

“What? You still believe in Santa! What are you, five?”

Phil’s stomach knotted instantly at the owner of the awe sounding voice, “Hello Shane.” He said quietly, focusing on his shoes and moving to grip his arms to make himself smaller.

“You didn't answer my question Lester.” He leaned against the wall of lockers next to Phil, “Are you fiv-"

Carrie stepped between the two boys. “Sod off Shane. You weren't invited into the conversation and I do not want to talk to a knob head like you any longer than I have to.” She spoke in a taut tone.

“Fine, calm down there Cat ears.” He flicked her ears, then pulled out his phone. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Everyone will think he's five after I tweet that ‘Phil Lester still believes in Santa Claus.’ and post.” He walked away laughing.

Carrie hissed, “What I wouldn't give to give that bastard a taste of his own medicine!"

“Oh god.” He mumbled, barely under his breath.

“Phil? What is it? You alright?”

“No. No, I'm not, I only had half a year left to make through and then I would have been out. No more Shane, no more bullies, no more worrying about what prank would be waiting for me, no more anything Carrie, and now… God, I'm screwed.” 

“Phil, it'll be ok, I bet no one will even see what Shane posted.” 

“I’m going to go. Bye Carrie.” he said distantly, then sped off.

*A few days later*

The weekend wasn't all that bad if you forget the fact that Phil had ignore being tagged in what had to have been over a hundred tweets and messages of horrible pictures of Santa crashing his sleigh or being stampeded by his reindeer, then yes, the weekend wasn't that bad, but Phil would have preferred that to what happened when he open his locker.

“Are you sure you're ok? You didn't answer my texts all weekend.”

“Sorry. Had to turn off my phone, I kept receiving notifications from Twitter.”

“Right, yeah, I saw some of the stuff you were tagged in. I guess that means you didn't see the email from school huh?”

“No, what? Are our marks up finally?” 

“Nope, we get those later today, but the school decided to let out a week early. So…” Carrie put her hands in the air and spun around. “After Friday, we're free!”

“That is until break’s over with.” 

Her shoulders sunk, “Killjoy.” 

“Yes, I like M.C.R which reminds me they have a few Christmas songs.” He smirked.

“You…. Just get your books so we can go to the Hell that is Maths.”

“Ok. Do you want t… Oh my god." Phil covered his mouth in shock at the sight inside his locker, he backed away, though he only succeeded in tripping and falling backwards. 

A teddy bear dressed like Santa Claus hung with rope around its neck. A note fell out, landing at his feet.

As if right on cue. Shane showed up phone in hand recording everything, “What’s the note say Lester?”

He didn't know why he picked up the note and with his voice trembling, read it out loud. “Santa Claus is-isn’t real,” He choked down a sob, “And you'd have to be a daft cow to believe he is.” 

“Are you? You're actually crying.” Shane laughed. 

“Phil, let me help you up.” Carrie put her hand out, but he moved away from her, forced himself up, ran out the closest door tears falling hard.

He didn't stop until his legs started aching in pain from there he walked to a playground, he knew was a few streets away. He collapsed beneath a playhouse, breathing heavy and uneven, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping everything would disappear.

“Pretending to be a monster in the dungeon are you?”

Phil snapped his eyes open, not seeing anyone he started closing them again.

“Up here”

He looked where the voice was coming from and yelped.

“Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” The boy laughed then smiled. Phil thought the boy smiled, it looked like a frown to him since the boy was upside down.

“I'm Dan. What's your name Mr. Monster? Oh, wait. The blood is rushing to my head.” Dan vanished from view before sliding down the slide and jumping on the middle swing in the set of three, one swing between the two boys. “That’s better, what were you going to say?” 

He didn't answer.

“I’m not going to bite.” 

Still nothing.

“Alright, if you can talk, but don't want to. Could you move forward a bit?” 

Phil’s brows wrinkled together.

“Please?”

He didn't move, though he did put his legs in a criss-cross position.

“That works. If it's because you have literally no idea who I am then do something else.”

He didn't move. 

Dan chuckled, “Good. It's not me. Ok, last one… Maybe. Does it have something to do with the fact that your face is redder than a box of Maltesers?”

Phil hid his face behind his hands, he didn't notice Dan moved from the swing until his hands wrapped around his own wrists to pull them away from his face.

“Monsters don't deserve to cry anymore than anyone else does. Especially pretend ones.” Dan whispered as he lifted Phil’s chin so their eyes met “So, please Monster don't cry, unless you have to.” Maybe it was the sincerity laced into the words or maybe it was the warmth in those chocolate brown eyes that stare into his, but Phil just put his arms around Dan’s neck, crying hard as Dan softly rubbed his hand up and down Phil’s back. 

They stayed that way, Dan comforting Phil for what felt like a few minutes to him, but was apparently forty five minutes. Dan broke the quiet first, “All better Monster?”

He sniffled before answering, “Phil.”

He felt Dan smile against his skin, “All better Phil?”

Phil couldn't help smiling too, “Yeah, all better.”

*****

After a while of the two boys talking about favorite bands and video games, Dan asked, ”Why were you crying before?” 

Phil considered not answering, however, when he looked up.  
He noticed Dan was looking down at his hands almost timid in a way, that's when he saw Dan was dressed in all black. This is how Dan really was when he thought no one was watching. Shy and quiet, he couldn't figure out how Dan acted like someone he wasn't.

“You don't have to answer. If you don't want to.” 

Phil snapped out of his thought. “What? Oh, sorry. I just.... Um, why are you dressed in all black?” He watched as Dan fuss with his sleeves, he went to laced their fingers as a way to comfort him, “An answer for an answer, yeah?”

Dan smiled a little, “Yeah. You go first.” 

Phil took a few breaths in and out before speaking, “Something happen at my school, maybe I should start from the beginning. I… I um, I believe in Santa…” He waited for Dan to start laughing, but he just squeezed Phil’s hand. Phil grinned as he continued, “And Shane found out that I did…”

“Shane isn’t someone I would like is he?” Dan guessed.

“He likes making fun of me, though I wouldn’t call him the school bully because he’s nice to everyone else.”

“No, I wouldn’t. Go on.”

“He tweeted that fact and I had to turn my phone off over the weekend because it, I thought it was done with, then when I- when I opened…”

Phil didn’t notice he was crying until Dan hugged him and said, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry, you’re okay, you’re safe. Just breath.” 

Phil tried to steady himself, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You don’t even have to continue if you don’t want to. I’m glad you told me what you did.” 

Phil felt that warmth radiating from Dan again, giving him the courage to finish. “No, I want to.”

“Alright.”

“When I opened my locker, there was a bear dressed as Santa Claus hanging by its neck.”

“Oh, god. Why…? How could someone do that?”

“There’s more. Who ever did it left this too,” Phil took a crumpled piece out of his coat pocket to hand it to Dan, “And I think Shane was recording everything on his phone.”

His eyes welled up with tears as Dan read the note, but he quickly wiped them away. Phil wouldn’t have noticed Dan’s face weren’t puffy and red. “Phil. I’m… I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve this, no one does. It’s not any wonder why you didn’t speak to me.”

“Thanks Dan, but perhaps they were right. It’s a bit daft to still-”

Dan interrupted, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. It isn’t daft, I don’t believe in Santa myself… Actually, I don’t believe in much of anything really, but I do know everyone has the right to believe in what they do. Be who they are. Everyone is valid, even if they’re horrible people. If I can’t trust in that, then I can’t in anything else.” He lifted himself off the ground then helped Phil do the same.

“Dan…” Phil tried. 

“Come on, it’s late I’ll take you home. You need a good night’s rest.”

Neither boy spoke on the way to Phil’s, aside from the occasionally left or right being asked.  
When they stop at the front door and Dan turned away after saying good night, Phil grabbed his hand, “Wait. You never answer my question.” 

Dan beamed, “No, I didn't did I? Because I'm comfortable in black and I know you didn't ask, but I have been through things like what you're going through.” He then whispered next to Phil’s ear. “That’s how I knew what to do. Good night, Monster.” At that instant Dan placed a chaste kiss to Phil’s cheek before running off.

Phil stood there for a long minute trying to make sense of what happened when he couldn't, he unlocked the door, went up to his room, glad his parents were asleep. He pulled off his coat and was going to the same with the rest of his clothes when the note fell out. He scowled at it prior to picking it up to toss it in the bin, it landed with a soft thud which seem to make him angrier. He yanked it out to rip it up, however, he saw a phone number and something saying, ‘If you ever want a friend.’ Phil shook his head, smiling, then grab his phone, typing the number in and sending a message ‘Thank you for today, it meant a lot.’ after he pressed send he finished undressing and went to sleep.

He didn't go back to school for the rest of the week.

Christmas was tomorrow. Phil had spent the last two weeks only speaking to his parents, Carrie and Dan. Working on the homework Carrie brought over and the assignment his history teacher gave the class for break.

“God! Who gives an assignment for five pages on the history of Christmas! This is torture.” Carrie growled, falling back onto his carpet.

He snickered, “Perhaps our history teacher is an evil spy set out to torture kids so we'll convert to his side.”

She sat back up, “If it gets me out of doing this, sign me up! How's yours going?” 

“Oh, I'm finished.”

“What? You are not. You've been typing away on your computer this whole time.” 

“I was playing a game.” 

“Wait, you double spaced, didn't you?” 

“No, of course not.” He looked up his ceiling.

“Sneaky. Right, move your ass, I'm doing the rest of mine on your computer.” 

He traded seats with her, “Okay, but be quick. Dan’s supposed over in a-"

“Dan? Come on let me meet him.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Why? I let you meet PJ when we started dat-"

“Because we're not dating and because you didn't have to worry about me scaring PJ off.”

“Right, not dating. How would I scare him?”

“You’re extremely protective. I love that about you, but it can be… unnerving. Plus, I saw the prank list you have in your notepad for Shane. If that’s not protective then I don’t know what it is.” 

“Shane deserves it.”

“Maybe, but promise you won’t do any of them.”

“After what he did-”

“Please?” He pleaded.

“Fine, I promise and I’ll try to tone it down. So, can I meet him?

“I don’t know Carrie.” 

She put on her sad cat ears face.

“Not the ears.” He covered his eyes, “I’m not looking. If I can’t see them, they can’t work.” Phil’s phone started ringing. He uncovered them long enough to pick it up and answer then shut them. “Hello?

“Hi, I’m on my way over. Will I be using the door or the window again?” 

Phil could hear him smirking, suddenly he felt his face heat up, “It was only twice.”  
“Ooh, What was only twice Phil? Because you're blushing and it is very cute.” Carrie teased, loudly.

He growled, then heard Dan say, “You know, she's right. You're cute when you blush.” 

His eyes snapped open and Phil responded quickly, “Okay. I'm unlocking the door, but you can use whichever one you want. I love you, see you in a bit.” He clicked end call, then went to unlock the front door. Carrie followed after him, “Carrie, that was mean. What if that hadn… What did I just say?” 

“That I was being mean.”

“No. Did I say I love you?” 

“Yeah…" She sighed, “You didn't mean to say that did you?” 

Phil answered her by putting his face in his hands.

“Maybe he didn't hear you, but if he did, it'll be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” He jumped when a knock sounded, “Oh no, I can’t see him now. Can you get it?” he didn't wait for her to answer instead he ran upstairs to hide in his room. 

“Phil.” She groaned and opened the door to see a boy dressed in a black Santa hat and jumper with a picture of a llama and the words Fa-la la la llama on it, holding a covered box, . “Hi, I'm Carrie. You must be Dan. Come in, Phil’s… uh, he'll down in a second. What is that?”

“Uh, a gift. It’s nice to meet you. Can I set this down?” 

“Yes, here.” She guided him to an open spot next to Phil’s Christmas tree.

“Thank you. Are you the one I heard on the phone?” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn't have teased him when he was on the phone. Speaking of that, did you…” Carrie tried to find the right words, “Phil may have said something that he did mean, but didn't want to say just yet. Did you hear it?”

He smiled, “The I love you? Yes. I’m guessing he's in his room because he isn't sure if I did. Can I go up?” 

“Sure.” she answered, surprised. 

Dan started up the stairs, but Carrie stopped him, “Um, thanks.”

“For?”

“For being there for him.” 

He nodded, then continue up the stairs. When he opened the door Phil was underneath his blanket. “Ho, Ho, Ho.”

“Not funny Carrie. I'm not coming down so don't try to make me.”

Dan shook his head and went to sit on the bed. He pulled the covers off of Phil.

“Dan. Um, hi, cute hat.”

He smirked as he leaned closer to kiss Phil. It didn’t last long, but it was gentle and sweet. “I love you too Phil. Now please come downstairs.” 

Phil didn’t say anything, he just smiled.

Dan did the same. “Come on.” He stood up, intertwined their fingers and pulled Phil off his bed.

The three of them played board games until Carrie had to go.

“Bye Carrie, I hope you have a good time on holiday with PJ. I’ll miss you.” He hugged her.

“I’ll only be gone for a few days.” She looked at Dan, “Besides, I’m sure you’ll have other things to keep your attention on. Oh, could you check your room for my notepad?”

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached.” He ran up to look for her notepad.

“I’m the same way with my socks, but then I also think that sock goblins take them too.” Dan laughed.

“Sock goblins? Wow. It was really good to meet you Dan.”

“You too.”

The air changed as Carrie spoke, tone serious. “I know you will, but please take care of him. He’s good at pretending he’s fine. Sometimes he can even fool himself, eventually though he can’t do it anymore.”

“I will. I promise.”

She pulled him into a hug, “Thanks.” Like that the air changed back. “Oh, and if you hurt him you can bet I’ll get you back.”

“Found it. You left it on the floor.” Phil came down, giving her notepad to her. “Why do I feel like I walked in on something.”

“You didn’t. Bye Phil.” She grinned, giving him one more hug before leaving.

“I love her, but she can be so weird.” 

“You can be too.” Dan pecked him on the cheek, “Come on, let's watch The Nightmare before Christmas then we can go to bed.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a Christmas movie, though, since you’re dressed like Santa’s evil twin-”

“Krampus.”

“Right. It sounds perfect.”

*****

They had fallen asleep on the sofa during the movie. Dan was the first to wake, feeling Phil’s arms wrapped around him, he stayed still for a moment, basking in the warmth, before moving out of the embrace, then he made sure Phil was sleeping, next he checked on the gift he brought and put it where Phil could see it. Afterwards he took the glass of milk, all, but one of the carrots and two biscuits off the plate they had set out, to put in the bin. When he came back, he placed the glass where it was. He also decided to take a bite out of one of the biscuits he left. Finally done, he wiggled into the position he woke up in.

*****

“Dan. Dan, wake up.”

“Why? It’s too early.” he said sleepily.

“Santa came.”

Dan allowed himself a small smirk, “Really? Did he leave you anything?”

“Un-huh.” 

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, I can’t open it.”

“Why’s that?” He wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle.

Phil giggled, “You just woke up, how can you be this cheeky?”

“Practice.” Dan untangled himself from the mess of limbs, “Alright. Let’s see what you got.” 

Phil practical jumped off the sofa, towards the covered box.

“Last I checked you didn't have x-ray vision, so I think you'll have to open it.”

Phil ignored him and started lifting the blanket. He opened the flaps and looked inside to see a baby corgi sleeping. 

“Oh, Dan come look.” He whispered.

The puppy started to wake up.

Dan tried and failed to hide his smile as he sat next to Phil, “Aw, a little pupper. It looks like it’s waking up, maybe you could try picking it up.”

“But…” 

Dan reached into the box, picking the puppy up and handed it to Phil.

“Dan, it’s so tiny and precious.”

“I think it’s a girl.”

“She’s so cute!” 

“What are you going to name her?” 

“Nicki. Nicki Monster Lester. After Santa and you.”

“Why me?” 

“Because you made this one of the best Christmases I’ve had.” Phil lean in, putting their lips together in a long deep kiss. When they pulled away for air Phil smiled wide, “I love you Dan Howell.”

Dan felt his eyes get wet, “I love you Phil Lester.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> I hope you liked it! P.s. If you're wondering what Nicki looks likes there's an artwork made by me on my Instagram & Tumblr.  
> Please tell me what you thought or if you noticed something wrong in the comments, but if you're anything like me you might not, lol. It's okay though, I'm just happy you read it.  
> May you have a wonderful day/night!!!  
> Til next from Bluefox.


End file.
